Talk:The Truth Lies Hid
An Example Solved this one over at BG. Thanks to Serra for posting the dialog. The Dialog: Rakke (Southwest) *Oh look... another Allied Solider. How dreadfully exciting. Let me guess: you're searching for someone and need my help. Oh, will the fun ever stop? ... Does it look like I'm running a charity here? Bring me 1 elixer, then we can talk. If I feel like it. Look at that expression on your face. Why, it's as if you don't trust me. Fine. then go see my friend to the north of here. He's as honest as they come. Rikke (North) *Step right up, Lady! No, don't tell me: yer lookin' for a Hume Broad. 'Bout yea tall? Sword on her hip? Sure, I know where she's lyin' low. 'Fraid that information's classified: beastmen and hellspawn only, ya see? Hey, the Shadow Lord makes the rules 'round here, not me! 'Course, I just might be able to make an expection for a friendly lady who brought me 1 elixer... Whoa now! What's with the cynical stare? Could it be that... ... you don't trust me? Why, you wound me! Deeply, like. Just because my buddy to the southeast is a two-faced trickster, doesn't mean all us imps are! Bah, fine, don't believe me! No skin off my wings. Rokke (Southeast) *Yeeeeeees? You have business with me, you do? You look for Hume woman, hmmmmm? Maybe I know where she is, maybe I don't. Either way, too bad! Boss would have Rokke's tail for blabbin' our secrets to a wingless one seeeee? Or maybe you make it worth my while? Bring Rokke 1 shiny elixer, perhaps? Shiny, shiny elixer, yes. Rokke tell you everything he know. What? My buddy up west tell you same thing? Oh, don't trust him, no no no. You trust Rokke, yes? Rokke no lie to no one. We'll assign a letter to each of the imps since their names are similar. A = Rakke B = Rikke C = Rokke A says B is honest. B says C is dishonest. C says C is honest. If A is honest, then B and C would be dishonest. But A says B is honest, and only one can be honest, so A would be lying, and can't be honest. If B is honest, then A and C are dishonest. But that would mean A was honest about B being honest, once again making two imps honest, so it can't be B. If C is honest, that means A and B are dishonest. That would mean A is lying about B being honest, and B is lying about C being dishonest. The answer is C, Rokke. I haven't gotten a chance to do the quest myself, so I can only guess that the puzzle is different for each person who does it. If any of my information is inaccurate on the main page, feel free to correct me. --Thala 21:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) * No, the dialog for Rikke and Rakke are the same as what I got. I died and warped out before I could talk to Rokke, but I would imagine it would be the same. Tekie1016 02:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * The dialogue does indeed change between a few different choices. I did this with two other people and we had different imps that were correct. --Tsukinomahou 03:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Some examples from the quest: Rikke (north) *Step right up, lady! No, don't tell me: yer lookin' for a Hume broad. 'Bout yea tall? Sword on her hip? 'Fraid that information's classified: beastmen and hellspawn only, ya see? Hey, the SHadow Lord makes the rules 'round here, not me! Course, I might be able to make an exception for a friendly lady who brought me 1 Exixer... Whoa now! What's with the cynical stare? Would it be that......you don't trust me? Why, you wound me! Deeply, like. Just because my buddy to the southeast is a two faced-trickster, doesn't mean all us imps are! Bah, fine, don't believe me! No skin off my wings. Rakke (southwest) *Oh, look...another Allied soldier. How dreadfully exciting. Let me guess: you're searching for someone and need my help. Oh, will the fun ever stop? ... Does it look like I'm running a charity here? Bring me 1 Exixer, then we can talk. If I feel like it. Look at that expression on your face. Why, it is as if you don't trust me. Fine. then go see my friend to the north of here. He's as honest as they come. Rokke (southeast) *Yeeeeees? You have business with me, do you? You look for Hume woman, hmmmmmm? Maybe I know where she is. Maybe I don&t. Ether way, too bad! Boss would have Rokke's tail for blabbin' our secrets to a wingless one, seeeeee? Or maybe you can make it worth my while? Bring Rokke 1 shiny Elixer, perhaps? Shiny, shiny Elixer, yes. Rokke tell you everything he know. What? my buddy up west tell you same thing? Oh, don't trust him, no no no. You trust Rokke, yes? Rokke no lie to no one. We break down what the imps said *Southeast says southwest lies *Southwest says north is honest *North says southeast lies Next we setup three assumptions and test them: Assumption 1: *Southeast tells the truth *Southwest lies *North lies Apply the broken down information to assumption 1: *Southeast says southwest lies - if we assume southeast tells the truth, the statement is true *Southwest says north is honest - if we assume southwest lies, then the imp didn't tell us the truth about the north imp, so the north imp actually lies - and this statement is true *North says southeast lies - if we assume that north lies, then what it just said about the southeast imp is a lie, so it means the southeast imp is telling the truth. *Nothing contradicts in this assumption, so it could be true Assumption 2: *Southeast lies *Southwest tells the truth *North lies Apply the broken down information to assumption 2: *Southeast says southwest lies - if we assume southeast lies then actually southwest tells the truth *Southwest says north is honest - we assumed that the southwest imp tells the truth, but the southwest imp just said north also tells the truth *Two imps can't both be telling the truth, so this assumption is incorrect Assumption 3: *Southeast lies *Southwest lies *North tells the truth Apply the broken down information to assumption 3: *Southeast says southwest lies - if we assume southeast lies then what he said about southwest not being honest is a lie as well. Therefore it means that southwest is telling the truth *However, we already assumed the north imp was telling the truth, and we can't have two imps telling the truth, so this assumption is also incorrect We conclude with choosing assumption 1 as correct (southeast tells the truth). A quick example from another player: *Southwest says that north lies *Southeast says north tells the truth *After making assumptions and checking, the southwest imp is found to be telling the truth One final example, also from another player I helped: *Southeast says don't trust southwest *Southwest says north is honest *North say southeast lies *After making assumptions and checking, the southeast imp is found to be telling the truth --Neola- 09:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) One Example from myself trying this: Rakke: Not LYING! - (No Comment on himself about Honest or Dishonest) - Saying that Rikke is Lying Rokke: LIES! - He say from himself he is Honest - Saying that Rikke is Honest too. Rikke: LIES! - He say from himself he is Honest - (No Comment on other Imps about Honest or Dishonest) (Toby, Server Caitsith, 21:27 GMT+1)